random one shots
by UnknownEntity96
Summary: Like the title says random one shots about Ben Gwen and Kevin I'll try to do different types I don't own Ben 10.
1. Thick

An: This is actullay what my sister did when we had a sutpid fight

I don't own anything right now but I will...o..I will (Sutpid evil laugh)

* * *

Kevin Gwen and Ben were sitting on bens sofa board. Ben got so board that he jumped of the sofa and Screamed "Kevin's as thick as two short planks" and started to run around Kevin and Gwen

"Well you're as thick as three short planks" Kevin said broadly

Ben stopped running and walked so that he was in front of Kevin "But that makes me thicker" Ben was quite confused. And Kevin and Gwen just gave him 'do you not get it' looks. When Ben did get it. It was 5 minuets after the last word was said. All Ben could say was 'oh' and start fighting Kevin. Gwen pulled Ben of Kevin and they both asked him what that was about.

"He called me thick" Ben pointed to Kevin and he and Gwen burst out laughing.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed that Please press the review button (I do puppy dog eyes)...Or I will send my person eating rabbit on you

Kidding don't sue


	2. Armies

An: This is a really random one i mean come on who would choose Ban...I'm not going to say

I don't own anything but what Ben says because I did say that.

* * *

Armies

Four teens were sitting around a table at Mr. Smoothies talking about well I don't know.

"Ok so imagine that you need to fight someone" A black haired girl said.

"Right go on" the other three said.

"And you needed an army what would be in it?" Julie asked.

"Mine would have anadotes and they would wear Blue camouflage or transparent clocks." The red head called Gwen explained.

"They would not last a minuet with my army" The black hair boy exclaimed.

"Oh…How so" Gwen said putting a hand on her hip.

Kevin took a sip of his soda and said "Because I would have every villain that you and Ben defeated and I would give them the best weapons in the galaxy"

"You two chose stupid ones" Julie giggled out.

Kevin was angry that someone didn't like what he choose so he said "Yeah…well what would you choose atomic bombs or Ben" Gwen and Julie laughed at his outburst.

"Okay…sorry" Julie finally said after she stopped laughing "I just meant that I can pick better"

"So you choose me for your army" The brunette finally spoke up after having his smoothie and put his arm around Julie smiling.

"Oh...Ben you are with us" Gwen said Ben just rolled his eyes.

"Can I say my army now?" Julie asked the others nodded." I would get Sam, Andy and Victoria to be in my army like when their ready to murder people." Julie smiled triumphlily. Gwen and Kevin just couldn't say anything.

"I can so beat that" Ben said jumping on to the table. The others looked at him." I would have the best thing in the world…Bananas" He yelled the last bit.

"Tennyson You are cra-"Kevin didn't finish

"shut up I'm not finished" Ben whine at Kevin "They're not ordinary Bananas they can walk and talk and wear suits girl wear pink or light blue and Guy Bananas wear Black, Green or yellow suits and they would have guns and lasers and they can't die" When he had finished he was jumping up and down smiling like a mad man.

"What was in that smoothie?" Gwen wondered taking Ben smoothie to look at it.

"Should I call the people with the white coasts" Julie whispered.

"Let just go talk to Bananas now" Kevin said while getting up Gwen and Julie did the same and all three ran to Kevin's car in fear. And drove off.

While that was going on Ben got a Banana and called it Bruno. He tried to get Bruno to talk and when he did Ben stared to run around and laugh like a lose maniac. Soon after that people from the mad house did come.

* * *

Thank you For reading

review or I will send the Bananas after you *Stupid evil laugh* Oh and Andy and Victoria are my oc's They will be in a future chapter of a story.

Later peps


	3. The kids

**Okay so this is about The kids of ben,gwen and kevin don't ask me why i made.**

**The plot was weird and is mine and the charcters Kymmi and dan are mine nothing else :(**

* * *

Okay do you two understand me" The Head teacher said slowly.

"Yeah" Kymmi and Devlin said in unison. The head then waved them off. When they were far away from the office and joined the other students in the hall waiting for the inspectors to come in. "So the bomb is" Devlin whispered to Kymmi.

"Kenny is putting the dynamite in place and Dan is placing the stick bombs" Kymmi whispered back. Kenny and Dan soon joined them and nodded. The Head and the inspectors came in and on to the stage. "I would like you to hear a piece of writing from a fantastic student Kimberly Tennyson will you come up here." The Head said proudly. Kymmi did as she was told and went on to the stage. She got headed a piece of paper and looked at it and then at the other students and began her speech.

_A little while later_

"and last but not least please look to the right and look for the big cars" The student did as they were told and looked "and please tell me if you enjoy the show" Kymmi finished and bowed when the show began.

Outside Kenny Dan and Devlin were lighting up fire works pinks greens blues and purples were brightening up the sky Dan than pushed a button and the sink bombs exploded in bursts of colors the inspectors were clapping and saying well done when the colours stopped coming. Kymmi turned to face them and Dan Kenny and Devlin came in and stood next to her "It's not finished" Devlin said.

"Oh no" was all the Head could say before the dynamite exploded and cars blow up and some flew up in it the sky and landed near the school. Kymmi Kenny Dan and Devlin could only laugh at the site of cars. When it finished the inspectors mouths were wide open. The head turned to the four laughing teens and shouted "My office now Levin's and Tennyson's" The four walk calmly to the office and high fived each other. "Well I think we did good" Dan said cheerfully before the Heads office door closed keeping in her, her brother and her cousins.

* * *

**Okay if your confused about who and what. What i con't answer and Who will be answered when i get stared on the fin with info for the charaters. **

**I made kymmi up after i started truth. Kymmi and kenny are twins aswell. Bye until next time and REVIEW**


End file.
